Vampire Duchess and a former human
by Aka Chuurippu
Summary: A human equivalent would be a Duchess. Did she want the title? No. After living for four and a half centuries, she'd give anything for the simple joys vampires could not indulge in. The joys she stole from him. Rated M to be safe. Izuru/Momo OOC
1. only one chance

DISCLAIMER: I am not Tite Kubo, therefor I do not own Bleach. Nor any Bleach related characters. I am aware that there are some elements of Bram stoker's dracula, Vampire Knight, and Underworld referranced in this story. I'm a Vampire fan as well as a bleach fan. There for I'm attempting to combine the two without doing a bleach/VK Cross over. All characters are from bleach or my own OC's.

* * *

Hinamori Momo watched from behind a building in disgust as her former master finished his meal, leaving the blond human barely clinging to life, even worse he didn't bother to lick the wound closed. The chestnut haired vampire gave an evil smile as he licked his lips, then allowed his victim to fall limply to the ground. This human... this man would bleed to death in a matter of minutes.

'_Leave him. You've had your fill just leave,'_ she pleaded inwardly. If he wasn't the one who had created her, she would've intervened by now. She despised being what she was, even worse she hated turning humans. She mostly stuck to the blood tablets her friend had given her. When mixed with water it provided enough of a meal substitute so that she didn't need to feed on humans.

Due to the nature of her existence she worked the night shift at a local hospital, as a practical nurse, and tried her best to sleep through the day. Her position at the hospital also allowed her to steal a few units of blood for when her cravings became too intense for the tablets, but still kept her from attacking humans.

'_I loved the sunlight once,'_ she thought to herself with nostalgia. _'How I'd give anything to have the sun's heat on my face just once more.'_

Finally, her former master left, and she used her inhuman speed to arrive at the man's side, she quickly allowed her senses to take over as she assessed his condition. She closed her eyes in regret when she discovered that he had lost too much blood. Sealing the wound alone wouldn't be enough to save him now. She had only two options, turn him, or let him die. She cradled his head in her arm, and gently brushed a stray blond hair out of the way. "Can you hear me? Could you open your eyes?" She asked, trying her best to mask her sadness as she spoke.

He seemed to struggle, and then he was looking at her with ocean blue eyes. _'He's weakening by the minute,'_ she thought bitterly. "You've been severely injured, there is a chance to save you but... it comes at a price," she started.

"P-pl-please," he started. He paused briefly to lick his peach coloured lips before continuing, "Please d- don't let m- me die." His eyes closed, she was running out of time, she had to act now or he wouldn't survive the turning.

A small tear running down her cheek, but she nodded. Momo brought her own wrist up to her mouth, and allowed her fangs to sink into the vein, drawing her own blood. She placed the bleeding wrist in front of the man's mouth, "it'll taste disgusting to you, but you must drink."

He didn't open his eyes, or even try to speak. He simply brought his mouth to her wrist, and began to drink. She closed her brown eyes, and tried desperately not to moan at the sensation. She felt his suckling increase in strength._ 'He's taking to the turning,'_ she thought with mixed emotions. She was glad he wasn't going to die, but sad because she'd barely call this living.

The man finished taking as much of her blood as he could stand to. She licked at her wrist, and sealed the injured flesh. Momo looked at him, his eyes were still closed, but his breathing wasn't laboured now.

She was torn between wanting to smile, and wanting to cry. _'Damn that Aizen! He's always doing this,'_ she thought to herself bitterly. _'Maybe for once, just once... I've saved one.'_

She used her strength to pick the blonde man up before using her vampire speed to get him back to her apartment, three blocks away in under five minutes. _'I'm starving... I hope my neighbours don't come out right now,' _she thought to herself as she braced the man with one arm, and her free hand fumbled with her keys.

Finally she opened the apartment door, and half carried the man into her apartment. She laid him down on the black couch, before going into the kitchen for her meal. 'The tablets aren't going to be enough after that,' she thought as she opened the fridge and took unit of blood from the fridge. She opened the packaging and began sucking the ruby liquid down.

'_Aizen ruined my life... ruined me. And now I've ruined this man's life,' _she thought as she drank. It took effort not to starve herself for what she'd just done. The only thing driving her to drink was the knowledge that if she didn't, she'd attack a human the next time she became injured and lost blood. She didn't want that guilt on her conscious either.

She finished her meal with a sigh, and threw the now empty IV bag into the sink to be rinsed out. She checked to see which blood type it had been, she had been so hungry she hadn't bothered to notice. AB positive, _'at least it wasn't a universal donor.'_ She relaxed and smiled a bit with that knowledge.

She always did her best to leave the O negative blood at the hospital, knowing that a shortage would mean a lot more deaths in emergencies when time was too precious to check the patient's blood type. She cleaned her mouth and hands a bit before going back to the man on her couch, a face cloth and bowl of water in hand. She gently placed the bowl down on the coffee table so it wouldn't make much noise, she then began cleaning the man's mouth and neck, conflicting emotions arose when she noticed his neck was no longer injured. _'He took to the turning easier than I would've expected,'_ she thought as she finished cleaning the blood off the man.

He looked conflicted between peaceful and troubled as he slept. _'Why am I surprised, after the night he's had?' _she asked herself with a hint of regret. She quickly reminded herself that even if she had arrived sooner, there was no way she could've stopped Aizen. _'And that same weakness now flows through his veins,'_ she thought with a hint of anger. Only his was more severe. He could never cause harm to either Aizen or herself. It was a protective vampiric magic instilled in all former humans. She possessed the ability to turn humans simply because it had been a pure blood vampire who had created her, and she herself had drank his blood for centuries before she finally escaped. In essence, she was what those in the underworld community would dub as a 'level B', essentially a vampiric aristocrat, adopted vampiric royalty. A human equivalent would be a Duchess. Did she want the title? No. After living for four and a half centuries, she'd give anything for the simple joys vampires could not indulge in.

She drew the curtains over all of the windows in her apartment before walking back over to her guest. Her eyes now glowing a faint red so she could see in the darkness. She covered him with a black and dark blue blanket, being sure to get as much of his skin covered as she could. _'I hope it'll be enough to protect him from the sunlight,'_ she admitted to herself. She then walked over to the love seat next to the couch and laid down, still in her pink scrubs. She pulled the black and pink blanket off the back of the couch, and covered herself with it. She kept her back turned towards the nearest window, and covered herself with the blanket. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, a few silent tears escaping her as she drifted off.


	2. You need to feed

Momo woke up the next evening as the sun was going down, she went into the washroom and pulled back the curtains. Only nobility or royalty rank vampires were able to watch the sunset. 'It's always so beautiful,' she thought to herself. She smiled as she remembered back to her childhood, watching the sun rise and set with her older sister. The memory left a smile on her face, and a pain in her heart. She had forgotten the full events of the night she was turned until the past thirty years. 'I made myself forget... because I didn't want to remember,' she admitted to herself as she closed the curtain again.

Her heightened senses drew her back to the living room, where the blond man was sitting up, one hand clutching his head, while the other was at his throat, he looked as if he was gasping for breath, and barley able to draw air.

Momo removed the pink shirt of her uniform and sat in front of him, now wearing a white form fitting tube top. It was very tight on her, and she always felt a bit self conscious wearing it. She could fill a b cup bra easily, but still she knew a few other women, human and vampire, who had much larger breasts. "You need to feed. It's alright," she soothed as she pulled the blond haired man's hands away from his head and throat.

She then brought his mouth close to her neck, "Just dig in. I can take it."

She felt him hesitate, before his hunger overtook him, and he sunk his newly formed fangs into her neck, before greedily sucking back the nutrient rich fluid.

Momo tensed for a second when his fangs penetrated her, then relaxed, and focused on blocking her blood memories from him. She wrapped her arms around his back, gently rubbing as he fed. This was never easy the first time, and she knew she'd have to be a source of nutrition for him, as well as an educator and life coach.

After a few minutes he pulled back from her neck.

"Lick it, it seals the wound," Momo instructed.

He licked as she had told him, until she told him that it was enough. Only three brushes of his tongue, and the wound was gone.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern was evident in his voice.

She responded with a nod, "I'm fine. I'm used to that by now. How are you?"

"I-uhh- that's – I don't know," He replied stumbling over his words.

Momo nodded, doing her best to conceal her sadness, "What's your name?"

"Kira Izuru. What's yours?" He replied with a smile, his fangs still visible.

"Hinamori Momo," she answered.

He noticed the scrubs, "You work at a hospital?"

She nodded again with a small smile, "Yeah. Night shift practical nurse."

He chuckled a bit, "That's cool."

"Speaking of which, I have to make a few phone calls, I'll be right back."

He nodded as she got up and left the couch, before going into the kitchen.

Izuru glanced around at the apartment, the walls were mostly painted deep pink, while the curtains were all black, as well as the living room furniture. He was taken in by the art work on her walls. It was bold, and yet there was an element of sadness to it. He stood up and walked over to one to get a better look, his eyes widened a bit when he saw the artist's name.

Although she was in the other room, Izuru could hear her phone conversation as clearly as he would if she were sitting next to him.

"Hi Rukia."

There was pause while 'Rukia', whomever she was replied.

"No, I – I can't make it in tonight. I managed to save one," He could hear her rubbing the back of her neck. Hear her rubbing her neck? How on earth could he hear that? He was starting to panic a little.

"Yeah, that's my next call. Thank you so much Rukia, I owe you for this one. I'll call you later and let you know how things are going. Talk to you later," Momo said wrapping up the phone call.

She then made a call to the hospital saying that she wouldn't be in tonight, due to a family crisis and someone named Kuchiki Rukia would be taking her shift instead.

She then put the phone back on its cradle and walked back into the living room.

"I'm sorry I-I know I shouldn't have- eave's dropped, but what did you mean you 'saved one'?" Izuru asked slightly nervous of both the question and answer.

Momo sighed, "I need a shower and a change of clothes. We can talk after that, alright?"

Izuru nodded, "You still have blood on your neck."

"I know."

"I'm a vampire, aren't I?" He asked suddenly.

Momo felt her eyes water, but she nodded, "yes. I am sorry. It was the only way I could provide you with any kind of life after what that other one did."

"Don't be sorry," Izuru told her.

Momo raised her head to look at him as his voice finished his thought, "I wasn't ready to die. I may not be human now, but I'm still breathing. I owe that to you. Thank you."

Momo smiled a little and noticed the painting he was admiring, "That's one of my favourites."

Izuru smirked, unable to hide his astonishment, "You painted this."

Momo shook her head, "I painted all of them. I was an artist, in my former life."

Izuru chuckled a bit, "That's kind of funny. I'm an author, ironically of vampire novels."

Momo giggled, "that is a bit ironic."

She headed towards the shower, pulling her hair out of its bun as she walked.

"So...are you my master or something?" He asked.

Momo winced a bit, "I hate that word. Can we just leave it at, I'm your guardian? It sounds a bit nicer."

He nodded, "Alright."

Momo smiled as she entered the bathroom, and closed the door over, but didn't firmly close it. She drew the warm bath water and began undressing, taking care not to get blood on the tube top.

She entered the tub, pulled the pink shower curtain closed. She started the shower, and sighed contently as the first water droplets hit her skin._ 'I've never done this before. At least the others like me, the non-traditional vampires, will be willing to help me with teaching him.'_ She thought to herself as she lathered the wash cloth.


End file.
